We Failed To Make It Through
by crazyamzy
Summary: I'm sorry." This time it was Yamato who spoke those pittiful words. It's meaning goes past his sincere feeling of shame for his own actions. I fear to discover the true reason for his apology. I fear what would happen next. A sequel to 'I'm Sorry Yamato.'
1. Default Chapter

First of all, I own a HUGE thanks to everyone of you who reviewed for I'm Sorry Yamato and you peeps know who you are, I did feel the ending was too much of a cliffhanger. I planned on writing a epilogue but this new idea popped into my mind and it was way too long to fit in one chapter. So here it is, a sequel! This basically stands on it's own but it does take place after Yama and Sora got back together. And yes it's a Sorato, what did you expect from me? Lemme know if you have more suggestions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

I never thought I'd have to leave you

I never thought we'd fail to make it through

Maroon 5

Yamato's POV:

I hate surprises, yet this morning was full of them. First of all, I woke up to find a woman in my bed. Come to think of it, I had no idea where I was, no idea how I got here. I blinked my orbs open and roll to the other side of the bed, getting in contact with a warm thin waist. I felt a soft surface of bare skin. Strange as it is, we were both naked under a pure white hotel sheet. Facing me was a clump of spiky brown-reddish hair with a smell of hair spray. No, this woman is definately not my wife. Who is she then? Out of unawareness I flinched and tumbled out of the bed, giving out a pitchy scream as my adbomen hit the floor to met an icy sensation. The woman shook her eyes open to face me. At first she seemed as surprised as I was to be here at this time of day, six o' clock in the morning alone in a hotel room. I saw through her disguise, past the innocent wide-eyed face. From a hidden smirk at the corner of her lips her lie revealed.

I can see through her. She knows who I am. She knows every bits of my identity. She knows every detail of what went through last night with the two of us alone in this room. But who is she? This stranger is not my wife. No, my wife is at home taking care of our twins. But heck that's not what I'm seeking for. The real problem was what in hell was I doing here.

The stranger worked a bed sheet around her chest and protectively folded her arms to hug herself in a crouching position. She muttered something in a fakingly regretful tone as she brushed her hair back, not that she need to since her hair was so short and manly that it puffed back out as soon as she released her hands.

I was about to shouted out when the phone on the night table suddenly alerted me. I snatched my pants and clodded them on as I reached the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Yamato here." My mind was still fidgeting to find out who this woman was while my mouth spoke for itself. A feminine voice from the phone sounded too familiar to neglect.

"You sound sleepy, did I wake you up?" This had to be a voice I heard everyday for the past, what? 5 years? This time upon hearing Sora I felt what I've never experienced before. For the first time I was nervous.

"Sora... I.. yes, I was still sleeping. Can I call you back later?"

"Oh okay. We all miss you, get back soon."

"Bye Sor. I.. uh.. love you." I felt those words were needed to come out, I had to force them out against my will. Don't get me wrong, I do love Sora. She is the only girl I ever loved. That's why she's the one I married and bowed to sent the rest of my life with. But then how do I explain this? Damn. I would punish myself for whatever I have done.

"Love you too." Sora throw a kiss and hung up.

The woman cleared her throat and flushed. I groaned as I recalled what went through in here yesterday. Memories flowed back to me piece by piece.

A band tour. Yes, a band tour that took place yesterday. The gangs and I had a party celebriting our new release and how well the song's hold up at the top of the rock chart. I loosened myself a bit too much and had a couple drinks. Okay, not a couple. Five glass, wait, ten. Or maybe it's more but hell I never pay any attention. After the party I almost clapsed on the hallway while I was on my way back to my hotel room. No, not almost, I did faint in the hallway. Then... then I guess I fell asleep.

I stared blankly at the woman. "Who are you?"

She hideously giggled and squealed. I frowned. She refused to give a name and snatched on some clothes. "No one. In fact, never mention me being here. Gotta go bye!!" I blinked again, by the time my eyes open to a state of confusion she was already helping herself to the door.

"Hey wait--" She slammed it shut and was gone. Gone, just like that. I could hear her screaming, "Woah, I've slept with Yamato Ishida! I've slept with him!!" Her voice declined away to nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's POV:

"Uncle Tai will be here in a minute. THEN we'll have lunch." I loosened my apron and set it down on a hanger near the stove.

"But mommy, me hungry."

"Ya, mommy. We want to eat."

I arranged the plates and hobble over to pick up the kids from the armpits. Being a mom was like adding on a ton of weight to my already about-to-explode brain, not to mention Matt is away on a band tour leaving me home alone with two children to take care. What a perfect time to turn his attention to his blooming career, if it isn't for Tai I don't know what I'd be right now.

"I told you, we'll have lunch once Tai--" A knock sounded front door. Thank god, he's here.

I opened the door and in front of me appeared a bushy haired man. Same old same old. I chuckled at his flirteceous smirk that acted as a greeting.

"You're late again." I glanced at the clock, then turned back to him. Tai welcomed himself and walked in haughtily to see the children. "Sorry, Sor. I almost had a car crash on my way here." He simply apologized.

"Again? Geez Tai, try and be a safe driver for once." I laughed.

"Couldn't help it. I wasn't my fault anyway, that guy was speeding like hell and I made a turn and crashed into him. How was I suppose to avoid that?"

It was the same story every time. I shook my head and sighed.

"Hey Emma. Did you miss me?" Tai put on his famous goofy smile as he plopped down beside the kids.

"Me missed papa." Upon hearing that statement from my four year old girl Tai's anger was clearly written on his face. The same old grudge built up. Typical, Tai. He'll never grow up past the jealousy he and Yamato had in each other since as long as I could remember.

"Who wants that boring old papa of yours when you get to see Uncle Tai everyday?" He spooned out four bowls of rice soup and set them on each side of the table. Once he satisfied the children with food, he dug in himself.

"So, when is Yamato coming back?" Tai asked through a full mouthful.

I shrugged. "The end of the week. At least that what he promised me. But you know Yama, he never sticks to his schedule.

Tai smirked. "Don't you feel uneasy about this whole band business?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's a married man. And you know what could possibly happen if he give him too much space to himself. Girls dig him. He might easily get carried away by some random chick and...." I gave him a dead stare. Tai mouthed a never-mind and resumed to his food.

"He would never do that! Yagami, what are you up to?"

"Sorry, forget it." He sighed.

Tai decided to let it go, which too me, is a big relieve. "Emma and Jake, how about I take you guys to the amusement park today?"

"Really, Uncle Tai?" Jake lightened up.

Tai looked at me for a permission. "You could use some alone time, Sora." I smiled and agreed.

For the rest of the dinner I was consumed to my own thoughts while Tai babbled on about what fun they'll have in the Teacups. After clearing the table and cleaning the dishes, Tai left with the kids. I sighed knowing that I finally had the whole house to myself with nothing to worry.

Did I say nothing to worry? I meant the opposite. The family picture hanging abruptly above my bed illuminated from the lamp light. Favorite memories found their way back to me as I glanced at the photo. Yamato had his arms huddled around me. This was taken right after we had our second child. We were happy back then, am I still happy now? Of course, I had no regret for marrying him, this was the life I dreamed of. But why am I crying? Why are tears flowing down as I look at this photo?

I know why. Because I miss him. Our hearts are still connected through a strong bound. But it's his smile I miss. We've been living through phone calls for months. I hear him everyday, but through a phoneline. I see him everyday, but in a photo. What he is doing at this exact moment I have no idea. For god sake I don't even know what he has been doing for the past months.

Maybe Tai is right, I decided. Am I giving my husband too much space? Another woman is the subject I've been fearing ever since he left, but every phonecall ended with the reassuring I-love-you exchanges. Sure, over the years I began to gain trust in him. By now am I completely free of insecurities.

It's back to the beginning when we first met. A distrust I can't seem to get rid of is pulsing stronger as the clock ticks on without his face in my presence. _No, this feeling won't last too long. Everything will get back to normal when he comes back, I have nothing to stress about. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Plz review, I know I have too much stories. Sorry can't help it, I just write more than I'll ever finish. From now on, no more new fics before ending the others first....I think??! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Something's wrong

Thanks for your wonderful reviews on this, to be honest I didn't expect more than three reviews. But everyone seems to be mad at me for putting up a rough start. ::Puts a bucket on head for protection:: Don't be mad! And I was thinking about adding Taiora to this, but I won't do it if most of you cannot tolerable Taiora. So tell me if I should or shouldn't.

Chapter 2:

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

Seether feathering Amy Lee, Broken. (good song btw)

Yamato's POV:

"Damn." Swearing in front of the mirror seen to be the only way to self-punish myself. I looked into my own reflection and saw a revolting mess of hair stuck up a foot high resembling a blonde vision of Medusa's snakehead. In addition to my bad hair day, I sniffed a french vanilla aroma coming from my own body. Woman fragrance, one of those things you will never catch me wearing.

Let me take a moment to contemplate what just happened here. I woke up, found a woman in my bed, she looked at me starrie-eyed, then ran out the door without a word. It's not everyday that I get rendered in such a situation as this. On the other hand, much of it didn't come as such a shock at first.

Let me tell you a little profile on myself, I'm Yamato Ishida, the lead singer of the most popular band worldwide. I have fans who's willing to chase me like ducklings following my tail everywhere, even to my bed if it's humanly possible. Ninety nine percent of my obssesive fan population consist of females. Me, however, I never smoke, never considered myself a player, never intend to sleep with another woman other than my own wife. I don't introduce any outside woman into my personal life as far as I'm concerned. No shit! So much for a fitting profile according to what just happened yesterday. All the events that did take place yesterday was another story. One that I will probably regret for the rest of this freaking life considering the endless possiblities of negative consequences.

I plopped down to the edge of my bed as I recalled everything. I was on a band tour in Miami. Yes, Miami. Sunny beaches, and young chicks walking on the streets with jiggling asses trying to get noticed. If you want my opinion, I think those are stupid ploys only sluts would do to get attention. Awe now this is way I despise this city so much, too many distractions from insane girls. Not a single fan like the idea of me being married to someone else but that's not enough of what it takes to stop them from getting up my ass. Whenever Sora's not with me in public, my fans would make up sneaky tactics trying to ruin our relationship, sometimes they would plant a kiss on me before I could realized what's going on. And by the time I get home, I would have to face an angry Sora with a magazine in hand showing a picture of me with a lipstick mark on my cheek.

That leaves me with another dilemma. Either how I deny it, I can deny the fact that I've just cheated on my wife. Now all I will do is pry that I will get away easy. Yes, prying is the cure to any restless thoughts going around one's mind. Once that's over with there is nothing I can do except to go back home and pretend everythings normal as it once is. Tomorrow is when I start packing and head home. I should be happy since I hadn't seen my family in such a long time that I can't even recall what my son look like. Instead of looking forward to see them, a sudden fear conquered me. I could basically see a imagery of our future like a short tragic film fast-forwarding before me, and let me just tell you it wasn't pretty. I voided all worries and went back to rest. My thoughts felt silent.

Sora's POV:

The house devoid of his smile vexed me. I strode down to the kitchen in the dark in search soothings, and I came upon a stickynotes left by Tai.

"I did the laundry and brought the groceries for you, need anything else, just call me."

I shooked my head and stuck the note on the the refridgerator. Old reliable Tai, you can count on him for everything. I mental made a note to thank him tomorrow and kept walking in my pajama pants to wherever my feet carries me.

It's so quiet, not once in months have I came across this kind of peacefulness.

No sounds were heard except those of my footsteps, then suddenly my peace was severed by a click. I flinched, my senses wide awake, hearkening for any sound of movements.

"Sora? Are you in there?" That certainly did come out of my mouth. That voice so familiar yet far away. Who could it be? Who would be at the door two o' clock in the morning? The sound of keys rang in my head like chiming bells. I cringed at the thought of a robber trying to break in.

A gap widened in front of my eyes, showing deeper shades of darkness. I could not move, I could not speak, all I could do was freeze in time and leave my eyes open.

A faint strip of green clothing seeped into the hollow line agap between the door and the wall. More colors entered my eyes, a pair of deep blue orbs blinked once as they caught my ruby ones.

"Yama?" An inferno of excitement ran through my bones.

"Sora." His breathy voice gave me a scare as he called my name.

He grimaced through tears, flailing his arms out of hug me. A fierce grip squeezed me hard on my back, his nails dug in to sent a displeasing sting through my veins.

I pulled away gently. "Why are you back so early? Did something happen?" I furrowed my brows and asked.

"Shhh." He quieted me. "I don't know how to explain this, but please just trust me. Everything's fine. I missed you so much." His husky voice sputtered in my mind. He suddenly stopped but opened his lips to say something else. I'm waiting, but nothing further was said.

I observed his face, discerned him throughtly, studied his eyes seeking to find out what's going on. After useless attempts, I finally give in and nodded. "Come inside and let's get some rest."

He forced a grin and took of his shoes before stepping in to the carpet floor. Those troublesome inferno of his grimace, those fire. They were lost to me.

Something was wrong, I can sense it.


	3. If Only It Wasn't For Taichi

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I am not Usher so I don't own the song either, but the story's mine!

The people who reviewed, I don't know how to thank you. They just made my day.

Sallygirl: I guess with Tai helping and all, I should Taiora. But overall this story will end Sorato since that's what it started as. Thanks for reviewing!

sorato4eva: hmm... divorce, maybe. But I do know a sorato story with the same concept and I don't what to be accused of plaggerizing. So you'll see!

Fanny: he's not...yeah, sad I know! You must read on if you want to know what happens!

So wrong (Just listen)  
Thinkin' I got it and left you sittin' at home  
Thinkin' about me  
Bein' a good girl that you are  
But you prolly believe you got a good man  
I mean I would never do the things I'mma 'bout to tell you I've done  
Brace yourself  
It ain't good or easy

Yama's POV:

A naseous feeling rose up my stomach just thinking of this hidden secret I'm bottling up. I'm laying here next to you. I'm looking into you, a smile was written across you face while you eyes closed. You are sleeping peacefully without a sound. It was a beautiful sight any man could get melted in.

If only you knew the truth, you'd be screaming at the top of your voice. You'd be weeping in the corner ripping off the wedding ring that I gave you.

But you don't. You have no knowledge in what's going on in my head since you're smiling in your sleep. Probably having sweet dreams knowing that, at last, I'm home.

For that I do not find myself any more relieved. You and I should not keep such things from each other. As people say, the deepest meaning of love is through the toughest times in a marriage, the best solution is to confess, to forgive, to start again and forget about the mistakes people make. If that's what it is, I don't think I'm really in love with you. I do not plan on telling you anything that went on while I was on tour.

This whole decision was made because I love you. I know what would happen if I tell you the truth. It might be easy for me to confess, but

I'm watching your beautiful sleeping form. The color of your skin has gotten paler since I left you. A layer of wrinkles slowly made it's way to a irresistable face. You have been feeling blue ever since I went away. Believe me, I discern your pain. That's why I can't risk ruining the happiness in store for our family.

"Forgive me Sora." I whispered from my side of the side in the softest voice imaginable.

I left your smile as it is and close my eyes to go through the rest of this night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora POV:

The phone scared us out of our sleep. "Who can be calling this early?" Yamato yawned and sat up.

I shrugged, sighing, I bent over to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Sora, it's me, Tai. I'm coming over right now." He stated impatiently.

"Wait, hold on. Why now? It's barely six in the morning."

"Because there's something important I have to tell you." Tai said.

"What?" I asked him. "Tai? You there? Hello?" The line went dead. He hung up.

"Tai's coming over." I said.

Yamato made a face. "He again? God, doesn't that dude ever get tired of chasing after you?"

I shrugged. "He said he has something important to tell me."

Yamato jerked, then he pulled on his clothes facing the wall. "Shit."

"What?" I raised a single eyebrow.

"Uh nothing. Are you sure this is a good time for him to come. It's not even morning yet. That guy seriously needs to get his own life."

"Tai's coming over, Yama." I told him sternly. "You may not know it but ever since you left to Miami, Tai's been a big help around the house. I'd say he's welcome in here as long as he wants to."

"Whatever, I just..."

"Just what?"

"Feel uncomfortable around him." He finished.

"Can't you have a better reason?"

"Never mind." He gave up trying.

"Then I should get dress. He's heading here right now."

In a couple minutes the brunette arrived at the door. Instead of ranging the bell like he usually does, he stomped up the stairway and pounded on the door. He kept banging until I let him in.

"Sora! Thank goodness, you're not going to believe it! I was at the plaza and I saw something in this cart on the street. Look at what I found--" Tai froze upon seeing Yamato over my shoulder.

"What is he doing here?!"

He pointed to my husband, who had his arms folded neatly across his chest. "I live here." He reminded him.

Tai rolled up what was in his hands and hid it behind his back, he eyed Yamato suspiciously, then turned back to me once again. "I need to talk to you... in private." He whispered.

I shook my head, "Just say it now." I said, thrilled to listen.

"Taichi, if you have something to say, say it now." Yamato told him.

"Fine!" He flailed his arms out and shaked the magazine in his hands before dropping it to the floor.

"You are a sick bastard, Yamato!" He snapped angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yamato protested and made a ball with his fist. I pulled him away to a limited distance before any fights could occur.

"Let me put it this way... Roses are red, voilets are blue, your wife is sweet, not as you! Nooo! Because you are a BAD person!"

"What?" I yelled, "Tai, did you lose your mind?"

"Ignore him, obviously, Tai had too much coffee this morning. He's talking crap just because he's jealous of the two of us together."

"Just look at it Sora! Look at the front news!" Tai fingered the magazine.

I picked it up. Before turning the cover, I glanced sideways to met two navy blue eyes. He covered his face as if he was clear of what I'm going to see.

I swallowed hard. "Yama?"

"Sweetheart, don't open it. I beg you."

"What's so bad about it?" I glimpsed through the cover. It was the last issue of the people magazine. Before I could respond to a normal picture of Yamato at the top right cover beside other celebrities I regconized, a voice cut me.

"I'm sorry....I.." This time it was him who spoke those pittiful words. It has always mean something more. Just a simple phrase can make me tremble.

"What are you saying 'sorry' for? Don't you know what's in here?"

"I don't want to lose you honey. Whatever you see. I just want you to know that I'm truely sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of what might happen. But..."

"Heck, just turn the page Sora! You NEED to see this." Tai interrupted in an urgent tone.

It seems they both knew what was inside. I took a deep breath, mustered my confidence and lifted the page. A gasp escaped my horrified self.

* * *

Cut! Haha, cliffhanger! Don't you just love it? Well, plz leave a review. Thank you! 


End file.
